Willow
|friends = |minions = Werewolf Clan, Maggie, Courtney, Sierra|enemies = Wolfgang|likes = Her family, Phillip, cooking, music, dreams coming true, waltzes, singing, romance, animals,|dislikes = Family tension, violence, the death of her son, her sons fighting, lies, broken dreams, strained relationships|powers = |possessions = |fate = Reconciles with her family and enjoys the reunion party with them.}}'''Linda '''is a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background Linda was born in the 1930s and lived in a quiet town for most of her childhood. When she matured into an adult, she moved to Columbia where she met and fell in love with Phillip. They eventually got married and settled in a restaurant called Good Eats. Months later, Linda gave birth to Wolfsbert and then Robert three years later. She deeply loved her sons and promises to support whatever dreams they have. Robert and Wolfsbert developed a passion for science, and Linda supported her sons by putting them in an advanced science class, so they can have the credits to go to the college of their choice. Luckily, after acing their exams, they were able to go the college of their choice. The boys were able to visit their parents at the family restaurant. Two years later, the boys opened a science industries called Wooten Industries. Linda was tearfully proud of her boys and hoping that their friendship will stay like that forever. She later became the grandmother of Sierra, Charles and Matthew who inherited the passion of science from their parents. Sadly after Matthew was born, a sibling rivalry was developed between Robert and Wolfsbert. The rivalry was quiet for a month but after Matthew's second birthday, the rivalry went to an intense fistfight that was stopped by Phillip when he came into the room. Fearing that his grandchildren will copy their uncle's behavior, Wolfsbert was banished from the Wooten clan. Linda was shocked at what she saw herself. Months after banishing Wolfsbert, the Good Eats restaurant became hard to run. Fortunately, Robert was kind enough to give the money that he made from his business to his family. Linda appreciated his son's thoughtfulness. Two days later, Robert and Giselle were killed in a fiery explosion. After learning about her son and daughter-in-law's death, Linda was devastated along with Phillip, upon learning about it. The family restaurant fell into despair especially after Charles moved somewhere in the woods to protect Matthew. Linda later encountered Maggie and Courtney who were seeking refuge because their husbands and sons left and never came back for some reason. Linda is hoping to see her children and grandchildren back together again. Personality Linda is a sweet, kind, loving, and compassionate cook who enjoys singing, waltzes, Phillip and her family. She enjoys Phillip's company and being close to him. However, she doesn't like strained relationships and violence. Just like her husband, she tries to be firm but fair with Phillip but when he banished Wolfsbert from the family clan, Linda felt that the punishment was too harsh. As a mother, it's Linda's goal to make her sons' dreams come true. She doesn't care if their dream is to become a chef or not, she just wants them to be happy. Since Phillip was mostly anxious about the safety and future of her sons and grandchildren, Linda was comforting around her husband in the first film. Physical appearance Linda is a slender and beautiful African-American woman wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Appearances The Black Lion Linda is seen after Wolfgang's death. She is seen cleaning up the tables when she heard her husband call her grandson's name. She happily runs over to her arriving family and tearfully embraces. Years later, Good Eats was back in business with the help from Sierra and the Werepeople. She later comes to the reunion party and enjoys the music with her relatives and deceased relatives (who appear as spirit animals). The Black Lion In the sequel, Linda serves as a supporting character in the film along with the rest of the family and gang. She is first seen at the restaurant fixing Matthew and the gang, a breakfast burrito before going to school. She isn't seen again until Matthew returns from Woolsville with Brodi and the others. She later helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Woolsville and Prince Carlos. In the end, she has Eddie as her adoptive son and Brodi, Archibald, Artie and Stella as his adoptive grandkids. She is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family" along with Phillip and the others. Draw It Linda isn't seen until the ending of the film after the Eraser's death. She goest back to Pencilville to celebrate with the others. Animal Planet Linda isn't seen until the ending after Red Bird's death. She is seen at Matthew's Animal King ceremony and is seen dancing at Kanine West's concert. Video Game Life Linda serves as a minor character in the film. She isn't seen until Matthew, Alex, Tysan and Jack return from Matthew and his friends racing transformed. She is seen running the food court in the arcade while she was watching the gamers play different arcade games. The North Wooten Linda serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until after Whiskers' death. He is seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony, cheering for him. The Karate Boy Linda served as a minor character in the film. She was seen at Matthew's karate ceremony at the Genova Karate Competition and she was cheering for him along with the others. Once the competition was over, Linda told Matthew that he did a great job. Matthew told Linda and the others, that he'll meet them back at the house as soon as he's done talking to the charismatic Kung-Fu master. He was seen at the ending when Matthew, the Karate Lion, Master Splinter and the Fiery Five were doing a fire dance and once they were done, he was cheering for them. Return to the Present Linda serves as a minor character in the film. He isn't seen until the ending at Matthew's science fair. The Fox and the Pooch Linda served as a supporting character in the film. She is seen in different scenes of the movie. The Black Lion Linda mostly serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Singing characters Category:Heroines Category:Animated characters Category:Chefs Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Lovers Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spouses Category:African-American characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Businesspeople